RP: Konsei Chronicles/Thomas Cutter
Below is a list of Thomas Cutter's Pokemon in order of when he received or caught them. Aegislash Aegislash was caught as a Honedge on Kalos Route 6. Honedge was initially unsure what to think of Thomas and his team of Pokemon, but over time he learned to trust them. As a Honedge he focused very hard on training with Squirtle. Honedge then evolved into Doublade after defeating Clemont's Megnemite at the Luminose Gym. Relatively unchanged, Doublade continued to work hard in his training. Doublade evolved into Aegislash after Thomas gave it a Dusk Stone in Laverre City. By this point in time he would start to establish a rivalry with Gardevoir. Aegislash would go on to defeat Diantha's Tyrantrum and Aurorus in the Kalos Elite Four. Aegislash currently resides at Professor Sycamore's Laboratory with the rest of Thomas' Pokemon he was unable to bring with him to Konsei. Aegilslash's most commonly used moves include Flash Cannon, Iron Head, King's Shield, Sacred Sword, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, and Shadow Sneak. His ability is Stance Change. Jumpluff Jumpluff was caught as a Hoppip on Kalos Route 7. Hoppip was a very care-free Pokemon, often not worrying about training. He would sometimes chill out with Frogadier instead of training. Unimpressed, Squirtle had to convince him that if he didn't train he would get left behind. Hoppip, not wanting to disappoint Thomas or his friends, began to train after that. Hoppip worked hard and was able to defeat many opponents. Hoppip evolved into Skiploom after defeating another trainer's Gloom. As a Skiploom he began to bond more with Azumarill and explore with her. Skiploom would later evolve into Jumpluff after defeating Korrina's Machoke at the Shalour Gym. As a Jumpluff he once again began to relax, more confident that his friends wouldn't turn on him for his personality. He would become very good friends with Roserade and Whimsicott. Jumpluff currently resides at Professor Sycamore's Laboratory with the rest of Thomas' Pokemon he was unable to bring with him to Konsei. Jumpluff's most commonly used moves include Acrobatics, Aerial Ace, Bounce, Bullet Seed, Giga Drain, Leech Seed, and U-turn. His ability is Chlorophyll. Haxorus Haxorus was caught as an Axew at Connecting Cave in Kalos. Axew was a very over confident little Dragon that often underestimated her opponents. Axew often disobeyed orders from Thomas in attempts to win battles her own way. Coming out of her Pokeball when ordered not to she would lose to both Grant's Amaura and Korrina's Lucario. Tired of her attitude, Wartortle began to train her to listen to Thomas' commands better. Respecting his authority she began to improve upon her listening skills. Axew evolved into Fraxure during a battle against Olympia's Sigilyph at the Anistar Gym. As a Fraxure she was much more loyal to Thomas and became friends with some of the other Pokemon. Fraxure would evolve into Haxorus on Victory Road after an intense battle with another Fraxure. As a Haxorus she would become more friendly towards the other Pokemon, becoming good friends but also rivals with Flygon, Garchomp, and Dragonite. Haxorus would later defeat Ghetsis' Hydreigon in Unova. Haxorus currently resides at Professor Sycamore's Laboratory with the rest of Thomas' Pokemon he was unable to bring with him to Konsei. Haxorus' most commonly used moves include Dragon Claw, Dual Chop, Giga Impact, Iron Tail, Outrage, Rock Slide, and X-Scissor. Her ability is Mold Breaker. Vaporeon Vaporeon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Vaporeon's most commonly used moves include Acid Armor, Aqua Ring, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Muddy Water, and Surf. His ability is Water Absorb. Jolteon Jolteon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Jolteon's most commonly used moves include Charge Beam, Double Kick, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Volt Switch, and Wild Charge. His ability is Quick Feet. Flareon Flareon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Flareon's most commonly used moves include Fire Fang, Flareblitz, Giga Impact, Headbutt, Last Resort, Lava Plume, and Overheat. His ability is Guts. Espeon Espeon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Espeon's most commonly used moves include Dream Eater, Morning Sun, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Swift, and Yawn. Her ability is Synchronize. Umbreon Umbreon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Umbreon's most commonly used moves include Bite, Dark Pulse, Iron Tail, Moonlight, Psychic, Shadow Ball, and Toxic. His ability is Synchronize. Leafeon Leafeon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Leafeon's most commonly used moves include Double-Edge, Giga Drain, Leaf Blade, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Synthesis, and X-Scissor. Her ability is Leaf Guard. Glaceon Glaceon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Glaceon's most commonly used moves include Blizzard, Hail, Hyper Beam, Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Shadow Ball, and Swift. Her ability is Ice Body. Sylveon Sylveon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Sylveon's most commonly used moves include Dazzling Gleam, Draining Kiss, Echoed Voice, Hyper Beam, Moonblast, Psyshock, and Shadow Ball. Her ability is Pixilate. Nidoking Nidoking was captured as a Nidoran on Kalos Route 11. Nidoking's most commonly used moves include Bulldoze, Dig, Earthquake, Earth Power, Poison Jab, Megahorn, and Sludgebomb. His ability is Poison Point. Staraptor Staraptor was caught as a Starly on Kalos Route 11. As a Starly he was just happy to be a part of a battle. He became good friends with everyone in Thomas' party. Starly evolved into Staravia after defeating Korrina's Hawlucha at the Shalour City. As a Staravia he started to enjoy battles even more, becoming very competitive. He became a friend and rival to Talonflame. Staravia evolved into Staraptor after defeating Valerie's Mr. Mime at the Laverre Gym. As a Staraptor he became one of Thomas' most versatile and dependable Pokemon. His rivalry between Talonflame and him would simmer down after a while, and both would become good friends with Noctowl. He was largely responsible for defeating Aaron in the Sinnoh Elite Four. Staraptor currently resides at Professor Sycamore's Laboratory with the rest of Thomas' Pokemon he was unable to bring with him to Konsei. Staraptor's most commonly used moves include Aerial Ace, Brave Bird, Close Combat, Fly, Giga Impact, Return, and Roost. His ability is Reckless. Wobbuffet Woffuffet was caught at Reflection Cave in Kalos. Wobbuffet was a loyal Pokemon, but also troublesome. Without any offensive moves Wobbuffet would often get defeated in one hit. Though happy to do whatever he could to help Wobbuffet was rarely ever in Thomas' party. Thomas mainly used Wobbuffet for competitions rather than leagues. Back at Sycamore's Laboratory Wobbuffet would become good friends with Gyarados. Wobbuffet currently resides at Professor Sycamore's Laboratory with the rest of Thomas' Pokemon he was unable to bring with him to Konsei. Wobbuffet's most commonly used moves include Counter, Destiny Bond, Encore, and Mirror Coat. His ability is Telepathy. Heracross Heracross was caught at Kalos Route 12. Heracross' most commonly used moves include Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Close Combat, Counter, Megahorn, Pin Missile, and Stone Edge. Her ability is Guts normally and Skill Link when Mega Evolved. Flygon Flygon was caught as a Trapinch on Kalos Route 13. Flygon's most commonly used moves include Dig, Draco Meteor, Dragon Claw, Earthquake, Fire Blast, Fly, and Stone Edge. His ability is Levitate. Garchomp Garchomp was caught as a Gible on Kalos Route 13. Garchomp would go on to defeat every Pokemon on Flint's team, along with Cynthia's Garchomp, in the Sinnoh Elite Four. Garchomp currently resides at Professor Sycamore's Laboratory with the rest of Thomas' Pokemon he was unable to bring with him to Konsei. Garchomp's most commonly used moves include Draco Meteor, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rush, Earthquake, Giga Impact, Outrage, and Stone Edge. Her ability is Rough Skin normally and Sand Force when Mega Evolved. Chandelure Chandelure was caught as a Litwick at the Lost Hotel in Kalos. Chandelure's most commonly used moves include Confuse Ray, Fire Blast, Hex, Overheat, Psychic, Shadow Ball, and Will-O-Wisp. Her ability is Flame Body. Rotom Rotom was caught at the Lost Hotel in Kalos. Rotom's most commonly used moves include Blizzard, Hex, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Thunder, Thunder Wave, and Volt Switch. Its ability is Levitate. Torkoal Torkoal was caught on Kalos Route 18. Torkoal's most commonly use moves include Body Slam, Fire Blast, Flame Wheel, Heat Wave, Overheat, Rapid Spin, and Rock Slide. His ability is White Smoke. Tyranitar Tyranitar was caught as a Pupitar on Kalos Route 18. Tyranitar's most commonly used moves include Crunch, Dark Pulse, Dragon Claw, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Ice Fang, and Stone Edge. His ability is Sand Stream. Aggron Aggron was caught as a Lairon on Kalos Route 18. Aggron's most commonly used moves include Double-Edge, Head Smash, Iron Head, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Stone Edge, and Surf. His ability is Rock Head normally and Filter when Mega Evolved. Dragonite Dragonite was caught as a Dragonair on Kalos Route 21. Dragonite's most commonly used moves include Brick Break, Draco Meteor, Dragon Rush, Fire Blast, Hurricane, Thunder, and Surf. His ability is Inner Focus. Serperior Serperior was given to Thomas as a Snivy by Professor Juniper as a gift in Unova. As a Snivy he was quite confident and self-righteous. Due to his speed and bulk he was also very cocky in battles, even against those with the advantage. As such he got along well with Chesnaught, but wasn't as social as most of Thomas' Pokemon. Snivy evolved into Servine after defeating Roxie's Koffing at the Virbank Gym. As a Servine he became more of a showoff. He did start to have a sense of duty to protect others, as per Blastoise's example. Servine evolved into Serperior after easily defeating Clay's Excadrill at the Driftveil Gym. As a Serperior his pride reached an all time high. Majestic as he was skilled Serperior would dominate in the Unova league. Serperior currently resides at Professor Sycamore's Laboratory with the rest of Thomas' Pokemon he was unable to bring with him to Konsei. Serperior's most commonly used moves include Aerial Ace, Frenzy Plant, Giga Drain, Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Leech Seed, and Synthesis. His ability is Contrary. Samurott Samurott was caught as an Oshawott on Unova Route 1. Samurott's most commonly used moves include Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Megahorn, Razor Shell, Scald, Slash, and Surf. Her ability is Shell Armor. Excadrill Excadrill was caught as a Drilbur at the Relic Passage in Unova. Excadrill's most commonly used moves include Dig, Drill Run, Horn Drill, Earthquake, Rapid Spin, Rock Slide, and Slash. Her ability is Mold Breaker. Whimsicott Whimsicott was caught as a Cottonee at Castelia City in Unova. Whimsicott's most commonly used moves include Giga Drain, Hurricane, Leech Seed, Moon Blast, Substitute, Toxic, and U-turn. Her ability is Prankster. Archeops Archeops was found as a Plume Fossil at the Relic Castle in Unova. Later it was revived into a Archen by Lenora in Nacrene City. Archeops' most commonly used moves include Acrobatics, Crunch, Dig, Fly, Rock Slide, Stone Edge, and U-turn. His ability is Defeatist. Carracosta Carracosta was found as a Cover Fossil at the Relic Castle in Unova. Later it was revived into a Tirtouga by Lenora in Nacrene City. Carracosta's most commonly used moves include Aqua Jet, Aqua Tail, Earthquake, Rock Slide, Stone Edge, Rollout, and Waterfall. His ability is Solid Rock. Metagross Metagross was caught as a Metang at the Giant Chasm in Unova. Metagross' most commonly used moves include Bullet Punch, Gyro Ball, Hammer Arm, Meteor Mash, Psychic, Shadow Ball, and Zen Headbutt. Its ability is Clear Body. Torterra Torterra was given to Thomas as a Turtwig by Professor Rowan in Sinnoh as a gift. Torterra's most commonly used moves include Crunch, Earthquake, Giga Drain, Leaf Storm, Leech Seed, Sandstorm, and Wood Hammer. His ability is Shell Armor. Infernape Infernape was caught as a Chimchar on Sinnoh Route 201. Infernape's most commonly used moves include Blast Burn, Blaze Kick, Brick Break, Close Combat, Fire Blast, Flare Blitz, and Shadow Claw. His ability is Blaze. Gallade Gallade was caught as a Ralts on Sinnoh Route 208. Gallade's most commonly used moves include Brick Break, Close Combat, Leaf Blade, Psycho Cut, Psychic, Night Slash, and X-Scissor. His ability is Steadfast. Noctowl Noctowl was caught as a Hoothoot on Sinnoh Route 210. Noctowl's most commonly used moves include Aerial Ace, Air Slash, Dream Eater, Extrasensory, Hyper Beam, Hypnosis, and Sky Attack. His ability is Insomnia. Sceptile Sceptile was given to Thomas as a Treecko by Professor Birch in Hoenn as a gift. Sceptile's most commonly used moves include Aerial Ace, Drynamic Punch, Energy Ball, Frenzy Plant, Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, and X-Scissor. His ability is Overgrow. Blaziken Blaziken was caught as a Torchic at Petalburg Woods in Hoenn. Blaziken's most commonly used moves include Blaze Kick, Brave Bird, Fire Punch, Flamethrower, High Jump Kick, Overheat, and Sky Uppercut. His ability is Speed Boost.